


Why, Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Steter Prompts/Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dork Peter Hale, M/M, References to ABBA, Secrets, dancing peter, singing peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Peter has a secret, and Stiles just cannot even handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

Peter was acted basically how you expected him to. He was condescending, arrogant, and had his moments of creepiness. Stiles couldn’t count on both hands and feet the amount of times people had questioned why he was with him. What could he say? He loved the guy and believe it or not, they were eerily similar. Plus, he loved finding out strange things about Peter; like how he couldn’t drive with the radio on, or that he actually loved cuddles. Like, _loved_ them. Seriously. It was becoming a problem.

For everyone else, obviously. Because Stiles wanted all the cuddles, all the time, and he had no trouble with supplying them.

So maybe he acted how you would expect him to, around _other people_. Around Stiles? His _one true love?_ (Stiles swore he would get Peter to admit it one day). Not so much. Or at all really. First of all: cuddling. Who ever thought that the big bad wolf would have such a cute weakness? Then there was the cooking. The _really fucking good_ cooking. Apparently Peter had studied the culinary arts in college. Who knew? But Stiles didn’t mind, quite the opposite actually, it was amazing. Especially because Stiles couldn’t cook more than ramen without it burning.

There were more, but they were all pretty normal (if he was anyone other than Peter Hale, that is) and Stiles never really thought it was strange. If Peter could put up with Stiles’s spastic flaily-ness (it’s a word, okay?), then he could put up with silent car rides.

But then June 7th happened.

Stiles had just gotten home from Derek’s loft since he had been helping fix up the place once school ended. As he ascended the stairs to the door, he could hear a quiet tinging, like a piano. As he pulled out his keys to unlock the door, he wondered if Peter was playing, he faintly remembered Peter talking about practicing more.

Then he heard the voice.

He paused with his hand on the handle, listening. It was definitely female, and singing. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t make it out through the door. He cautiously opened it, stepping inside as quiet as possible as not to disturb whatever Peter was up to.

That’s when he recognized the song, and the voice.

He almost doubled over right there because Peter was listening to _Mamma Mia_. By _ABBA._ He couldn’t handle this.

He made his way through the house after taking off his shoes and coat, walking straight for the kitchen where the music was emanating from.

There he saw Peter. In his underwear. Dancing. To _ABBA_. Had he said that enough, yet? What was his life?

“Yes! I’ve been brokenhearted! Blue, since the day we parted! Why, why, did I ever let you go?” Peter sung, and really, that was just the icing on the cake. His voice was actually good, too. Stiles was shocked. He was cooking something on the stove, back to the doorway and, in conjunction, Stiles.

It might’ve been the freaking cutest thing he’d ever seen Peter do.

He felt a warm rush of love and affection for the older man and smiled, shaking his head fondly and leaning against the doorframe. He watched as Peter continued not to notice him and shimmied about. Yes, _shimmied_. You can’t make this crap up.

Just as the song came to a close, Stiles decided to finally make his presence known. He slow clapped, scaring the shit out of Peter in the process, which was a first. It’s not common to take a werewolf by surprise, but clearly Peter wasn’t paying a lot of attention.

“Stiles!” Peter said, turning around nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Stiles stood up straight and moved further into the kitchen, leaning over Peter to see what he was cooking before leaning back to look him in the eyes.

“I’m impressed. You are the true dancing queen.” Stiles teased. Peter’s lips thinned and his eyes squinted.

“How much of that did you see?” He asked, sounding like he was accepting his fate. Stiles smirked.

“I came just in time for the finale, great hip movement by the way. Very classy yet seductive. Ten out of ten, would creep on again.” Stiles replied. He reached behind Peter and grabbed the older man’s coffee off the counter before raising his eyebrows and turning away, taking a large sip as he walked out of the kitchen.

Peter stood stock still…

until he heard “OH MY GOD THAT’S FUCKING HOT AS SHIT! MY TONGUE!” and decided that he could live with Stiles knowing about his ABBA obsession.

What is love for, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever prompt by a sweet lil' anon :}  
> Holla at me: http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/


End file.
